User blog:Rith ShadowBlade/Tale of Assassins Part 2
Sean loaded his blaster and raised his fist to knock on the door, as his outstretched arm came down, a hand grabbed his. He whirled around to face his the intruder, but came face to face with Riley, “Come on you idiot! We can't just go blast through there, he's got tons of guards, and we would aware him of our presence!” he hissed. “Sean sighed, "fine whatever,” Yanking his wrist out of Riley's grip he followed Shroud around the building. It was early morning, gathered mist flowed freely along the ground, the three assassins stayed to the shadows. Finally they came to a large brown rounded tower. “He must like brown.” Sean mocked, "Everything is brown." Shroud rolled his eyes, and continued on to the tower. Once there the Shroud took out a jet pack, and grappling line. He attached the jet pack to his armor and flew up to one of the many long, thin windows circling the building. He securely attached the line and peeped through the window. Soon after Riley and Sean followed, grumbling as usual Sean asked why they had come through that way. Riley flicked Seans ear and pointed to where Shroud was intently looking. Sean peeked through the window, about thirty feet below in a dimly lit room they saw Karshk pacing back in forth. The trio squeezed in through the opening, it was a tight fit but the eventually made it. Shroud reading his blaster rifle, Sean stood polishing his blaster, while Riley checked his pistols, sword and special shield. Karshk stopped pacing and walked back over to the hologram, he punched the button to play the incoming message sent to him. An image of Dooku appeared, he pointed at Karshk, “This is your last chance! I am sick of your silly games, I have been waiting for you to answer, Come to my quarters. I have a big job for your, It will pay well, very well, you are the one for this job, it is urgent!” Karshk scoffed, “Me go get a Fett or something, I have not the time for this, I don't care what it pays, I am tired and need to rest, I have been on a mission for the past three months! And before that I was on another one for You for five months! And it did not pay well enough!” “Then that is your answer? You will not do it?” “No!” he grimaced as he clenched his fist. “Okay then, we will have to be forceful now don't we? You will do this, one way or another, I have my ways.” Karshk turned off the hologram, he sighed, He pressed a button on his wrist link. A servant came scurrying through the door. “Get Captain Gait, now,” The servant bowed and ran out, soon Captain Gait appeared. He was tall, and well built, with brown eyes, and black hair, he was from the planet Saleucami. Which was the planet Karshk was currently on, as were most of the guards and warriors that protected Karshk's large palace fortress. “Yes my liege.” Gait responed as he entered the room. Karshk stalked around the table, it seems that we will have some visitors soon, I don't care who they are or what they say, you answer to me and know one else, double the guards, triple them if needed, upgrade the security and put more youths into training.” “It shall be done sir..... but if I may ask, what should I expect from this.” “Trouble, now go.” The Captain of Karshk's forces scurried out, to do his master's bidding. Meanwhile... The three bounty hunters watched as Captain Gait left the area, and shut the blast proof door behind him, leaving their target, trapped.... To Be Continued........ Category:Blog posts